


Bloviate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [782]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What is Easter Mass like with Jackson?





	Bloviate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/22/2001 for the word [bloviate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/22/bloviate).
> 
> bloviate  
> To speak or write at length in a pompous or boastful manner.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #431 Easter.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bloviate

Tony was beginning to regret going to Easter Mass with Jackson. The priest bloviated on and on about the coming of God or whatever he was talking about. Honestly, Tony had lost the priest’s point about 5 minutes in. 

He liked Jackson. He’d never expected Jackson to enjoy a church with a priest like this. Just goes to show how you can’t tell anything about a person’s church from their behavior.

He knew why Gibbs had declined to join them now. He just hoped that Jackson didn’t realize how close he was to falling asleep. That’s when he looked over at Jackson and realized that Jackson was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
